Reunion
by Bleachy-nii
Summary: Rukia did say save the reunion for later… warning Lemon! Spoiler’s for chapter 317.


Title – Viva Las Vegas

_**Title – Reunion**_

_**Summary – Rukia did say save the reunion for later… warning Smut! Spoiler's for chapter 317. **_

_**Disclaimer – Tite Kubo owns everything of course! **_

_**Author's Note – this was brought up from the IchiXRuki group on Yahoo and I couldn't resist!**_

_**Warnings: It's rated mature for a reason folks! :D**_

It couldn't be better even if he wanted it too. Ichigo was normally a sour puss but here he was laughing along with everyone else and drinking sake. They did it. They prevailed against the arrancar and Aizen… for now. They drew back for the time being, the war was still on but tonight was a night for celebration.

If you were involved in the fight or helped any tiny bit you were invited, but of course everyone in Seireitei showed up. If there was a party they were there for the sake and food. There was really nothing else to do anyways except paper work and the only captains that actually enjoyed paperwork was Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Byakuya.

Ichigo was set on going home with Chad, Ishida, and Inoue when Renji dragged them along to Soul Society something about a huge party. And for the first time in a long time Ichigo was laughing and enjoying himself even without Rukia. For some reason the midget was absent from this party. Even her stuck up brother was here. Granted he was conversing with other captains but he was still present.

It seemed the 11th division was the rowdiest, the first division were looking at them in disgust and annoyance drinking some wine away from everyone else. The second division… well only one or two people showed up the rest were absent, except their vice captain and captain. Soi Fong was too busy gushing over Yoruichi. Third division they were enjoying themselves just like everyone else. Poor fourth division were too busy being picked on to even enjoy themselves which resulted in them leaving early and the fifth division were set on the games around the party like sake drinking games and who can beat who first with their zanpaktus. The sixth division were right there with the first division looking on with disdain. Seventh, eighth, ninth, and tenth division were too busy drinking and playing games to do anything different and of course the thirteenth division were too busy congratulating everyone and trying their best to have a good time while getting to know everyone. Each division had a certain difference in them that made them all unique.

Finally, there she was only a few hours late but better late then never he thought as he looked up from his drinking table. The boys were having a drinking game and included Ichigo in it, but now was the time to leave. He stood up and brought a sake bottle with him as he stumbled towards Rukia. But something was different about her. She was wearing the lightest kimono he's ever seen. She didn't have the obi or the garments that draped over with the thick material just a simple thin material that waved in the wind. Her beautiful silky legs were spotted each time she took a step. She was looking around but didn't seem to notice that his eyes were on her.

He smirked and ran up to her well… stumble towards her still carrying the sake bottle.

"Rukia! Where have you been?" he asked stopping to catch his moving world.

"Around… what are you up too?" She asked.

"Oh… I umm… you look nice." He blurted after a moment.

Rukia took one look at him and rolled her eyes, "You're drunk. Come on." She said taking his hand that was still clutching the bottle and forced him to drop it. As quickly as it was dropped Iba ran by to grab it and run.

Men and their sake…

"Look…" Unohana said softly pointing towards Rukia supporting a drunken Ichigo to Byakuya.

Instead of responding like normal he said nothing and turned away to ignore them.

He knew exactly what Rukia was planning, he could sense her rietsu on edge all day. She was late to this party because she was to busy getting ready, did he approve? Not really, it was hard to accept what his little sister wants to do but … she was free to do what she wanted so long as it didn't harm her. So if that fuck head teenager even dared to deny her he'd make that teens life one hell of a nightmare.

"Rukia… is this your room?" Ichigo asked once Rukia brought him all the way home and into the Kuchiki mansion. Ichigo was too delusional to even think straight.

"No it's my brother's…" She said sarcastically and shut her door making sure to lock it. She really didn't need her brother or any maids walking in on them. She was nervous enough as it is. Damn… now she was regretting loosing her sake bottle.

She turned around and found Ichigo already laying on the bed, perfect. She walked over to him bringing up her courage to crawl up on the bed and hover over him.

Ichigo looked up and blushed, "Rukia… what… what are you doing?"

She leant down to lick softly against his neck and whispered, "I told you our reunion would be later…"

"Wh-what are you talking about… I Ohh… Ruki… yeah…" He hissed once her fingers pried apart his hakama and slid her fingers down his pants to cup him tenderly. He arched his hips into her hand and groaned low.

"Is it normally hot in your pants or are you just bothered to see me?" She teased running her fingers along his now hardening shaft.

Ichigo was too lost to even mutter anything that was remotely intelligent. Before he could even utter a groan Rukia pulled his pants down all the way and leant down to capture his hot member in her mouth. Now Ichigo groaned, and loudly.

She wasn't sure where she got her courage from but for some reason she wanted him more then ever. They had almost died in Hueco Mundo, and she wanted to show Ichigo just exactly how she felt. She bobbed her little head up and down making sure not to catch his tender flesh on her teeth. She could feel his dick throb and twitch and was it just her or was it getting bigger? She used one of her hands to reach under her yakata to touch herself. She moaned still doing her ministrations on Ichigo while touching herself imagining it was his fingers bringing the tingling sensations.

Ichigo reached down to pull her hair and groaned again, when she looked up she saw fear in his eyes, "I'm going to… to… cum."

She lifted her head up, not wanting him to go yet they just began! She learned her lesson the hard way. Years ago she was still very young an naive was going to have sex but began by going down on the guy, man was that a mistake, she let him cum and he fell asleep instantly! She felt so irritated the whole night, and not even touching herself relieved the ache between her legs.

True Ichigo did have a large amount of stamina but he was still a virgin, he might blow and conk out. No she couldn't have that, she needed him more then she's ever needed any male in her life.

She sat up and brought her legs on either side of Ichigo his poor cheeks were dark red and his eyes were hazy with lust. She smiled at him as she opened her yakata revealing nothing underneath. Ichigo smirked at that and ran his hands up her legs to her waist, but Rukia had other plans, she brought his fingers to her wet core, showing him exactly how she wanted to be touched. And then she showed him how to penetrate her with his fingers properly. Man she was going to loose it in no time. Just two of his fingers were stretching her to limit, she could only imagine how his dick was going to fit… if it did.

She removed her hand and brother her arms on both side of his head moaning deeply as he penetrated her with his fingers. She looked down to see him staring at her intently. She blushed and for the first time today she felt shy and self-conscious for behaving his way. What was he thinking?

He seemed to sense her discomfort and used his free hand to capture her lips. From the intense pleasure coursing through her tiny body it was hard for her to concentrate on his kiss fully, it was more of he was doing all the work and she just rocked onto his fingers moaning and groaning turning to jelly and drooling like her nether regions. She was spilling on his fingers and it drove him nuts.

He was drunk and wasn't even sure if this was happening but for right now he sure was going to take advantage of it. He pulled his fingers from her to only have her object but he silenced her by throwing her petite form on the bed pulling her yakata open revealing her flushed gorgeous body.

"Ichigo…" She whispered reaching her hand up to cup his cheek, "I'll be here forever, always being your friend and even if it's pouring in your heart, I'll always hold an umbrella for you."

This wasn't a dream, this was real. She just announced her love for him. Even his sappy heart couldn't come up with something that beautiful. He smiled at her and quickly leant down to kiss her deeply showing her just exactly how much he loves her.

He knew just exactly what to do now, so he did it and plunged into her, She breathed out against him groaning and the pleasures ripping through her body. Ichigo felt like he was on cloud nine. The minute he touched her hot heat with his stiff member he felt tingles of excitement. But then he thrust in and everything was lost. She was soaking wet and oh so tight and hot. This feeling was better then the time he masturbated with a warm jelly substance on his hand. That experience was a thrill, but he sure was embarrassed at the mess he made.

This was nothing compared to that. He continued to pound into her relentlessly trying as hard as he could to find release but making sure to bring Rukia pleasure also, and by the way she was squirming underneath him gasping and crying out his name while she had tears leak out of the sides of her eyes told him just how much she was enjoying this experience.

Her inner walls were moving… tightening on him which added to his sensations but was that normal? Was she in pain? Looking at her face it was obvious she was far from pain.

She brought her legs up around his hips and moaned loudly digging one hand into his back leaving red crescent marks and the other was gripping the nape of his neck.

"I'm coming!" She shouted arching her back and it was apparent, she just released to the amount of spasms coming form her. He gasped at the sudden spark and he was gone. He came hard and long in her, once in awhile jerking and sending another wave of pleasure through his body.

He collapsed next to her pulling out swiftly and already missing her burning wet heat. She laid there breathing for a moment before she rolled over to hug Ichigo placing her head in the crook of his neck. He returned her hug and placed a swift kiss on top of her head.

It didn't need to be spoken, they both were glad to be alive for this moment alone. During this war many will be lost, many will be hurt and betrayed, but most of all, many will prevail.

Ichigo and Rukia plan to do just that, but if all else fails they will still have their love and nothing can take that away, not even death because friendship travels deeper then blood with them.

Even in death they will live on in their hearts for eternity and more.

"Rukia?"

"Hmm?" She cocked her head to see his tawny eyes staring at her.

"We should get out of your brother's room before he comes back…"

As she stared at him, she realized just who she fell in love with. A stupid teenager… but her stupid strawberry teen none the less.

_**Wellp here is what I promised most of you guys! This was made because of the manga chapter Rukia says "Save the Reunion for later!" well Ichigo sure did get his later. Oh and this is also a birthday present for Ichigo, Happy birthday Ichigo you sexy orange haired stud! **_


End file.
